But I love You
by Aly610
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are ex-boyfriends. They stay friends after the breakup. So what happens when tragedy strikes Blaines life and Kurt comes to his side? This the story of two soulmates, realizing they still need eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine. They were perfect together in Kurt's opinion. Yet Kurt had been the one to ruin it.

Kurt and Blaine had been together for 2 years, from after they met at dalton, to the breakup. The breakup was so stupid that Kurt couldn't really remember anything about it except that they were dumb and stupid and taking one another for granted.

They had stayed "aquatints", but there was always a stronger connection there then your average friend.

That's why it was so weird when Kurt got a call at 2 a.m from one Blaine Anderson. They hadn't talked in about a week before this.

Kurt picked up his phone and looked at the caller, seeing as it was Blaine he began to worry, and answered immediately.

"Hello?" Kurt said "Blaine are you okay?"

"K-Kurt oh my g-od. I-I'm not okay, coop-" Blaine said. 'He's been crying' thought Kurt

"Blaine I need you to tell me what's going on. What happened with coop?" Kurt asked

"He got into a car crash, he's in a coma." Blaine said

Kurt's face went blank.

"Coop?" Blaine said. In a most cheery voice

"Squirt? Squirt!! Oh my god look at you, your so big!! Holy shit!" Cooper told Blaine

"Yeah, anyways. There's something-someone, I wanna introduce you too" Blaine said

"Oh I like where this is going." Cooper said with a smirk.

"Shut up. Anyways, Kurt?! Come out here!!" Blaine said

Kurt ran out and Blaine immediately took his hand and said:

"This is Kurt, the love of my life, he's my boyfriend but I'd like to let you know, that one day, I'm going to marry him.." with a smile on his face

"What?" Kurt still couldn't comprehend the face that cooper was in a coma. How did that happen? He was such an amazing funny light hearted person as is Blaine. This just, it wasn't happening.

"Kurt I don't know what to do. My p-parents won't answer me and his wife is out of town on some sort of exotic cruise he got for her, so she has no cell service." Blaine said

"Where are you now." Kurt asked

"I'm at the hospital on 149th. T-they tried to wake him up b-but..." Blaine began

"Okay Blaine try to calm down okay? I'll be there soon." Kurt was about to hang up when Blaine said-

"Can you stay on the line?"

"Yeah, Yeah sure. So I'm gonna try to distract you now... what have you been up too?" Kurt asked

"I-um, just s-school and stuff like tha-that." Blaine said, he sounded like he couldn't really breathe.

After Kurt got his keys and put on pants and headed for the door, with Blaine still crying on the other line.

"I-oh god coop, I'm s-so sorry. I love you so much. P-please come back? Even to say goodbye. Just p-please, you-, I need to hear your voice again." Blaine said

Kurt new what it felt like to lose a brother, and he was not about to let Blaine feel that.

"Baby calm down okay? Coopers a a strong man he'll wake up very soon." Kurt said

"You called me baby." Blaine said

"I-I guess I did... so what'd the doctors say? What are his chances of waking up?" Kurt asked while in his car driving to the hospital.

"I-um his chances are pretty good, pretty high as t-the doctors would s-say. Sorry I still c-can't really b-breathe." Blaine added

"Okay, go drink some water or something, he'll be okay." Kurt recommended

"O-Okay, dont hang up." Blaine said

"I won't, don't worry" replied Kurt.

After Blaine got his water and Kurt walked into the hospital, he had to find Blaine.

"Okay Blaine im here, what room and floor are you in?" Kurt asked

"I-I'm in room 206 on f-floor number t-three" said Blaine.

"Okay I'm gonna go up the elevator now." Kurt said

Kurt found the elevator and wondered why nobody was watching the entrance of the hospital. Literally anyone could walk in, that was so unsafe and-

Okay now Kurt was panicking, and that couldn't be happening, he had to be there for Blaine and Cooper.

He pushed the buttons in the elevator and went to the floor, then made a few left and right turns before finding the room.

He knocked on the door and immediately it flew open, and Kurt wished he could take back what he saw.

There was Cooper, laying in a hospital bed and gown, motionless, but not lifeless. And there was Blaine, hugging him, crying onto his shoulder.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and pulled his out of coopers shoulders to look at him.

"Come here, it's gonna be okay." Kurt said

And that was all it took for Blaine to begin to hug kurt and cry into him while Kurt held him.

Blaine cried for about an hour, and Kurt was just thinking how something like this could happen to someone like Cooper.

Blaine was still crying when he looked up at Kurt and said

"T-thank you for coming. You didn't ha-have too" Blaine said

"Oh please, like I wouldn't come." Kurt said

Blaine smiles at him and wiped his tears. He snuggled closer to Kurt and closed his eyes, beginning to silently cry. After a while Blaine fell asleep and Kurt stayed him down on the chair and went to talk to the nurse.

She pulled his outside of the room and closed the door,

"Okay, so as you may know Mr. Anderson was in a car crash at around 1 am. Blaine called you at 2 and you came at 3... correct?" The nurse asked

"Y-Yes ma'am" Kurt replied.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson's chances of waking up are through the roof, this should only last for about a week or so, but his brother isn't taking it well at all. I recommend trying to take him home, he seems very tired and worn out, he should get some rest and come back in the morning." The nurse said

"Okay, I'll go inside and get him... thank you" Kurt said. Then he turned around and walked inside.

And there was Blaine, sitting on the chair with tear stained eyes, holding coopers hand. Telling him about something funny that happened when Blaine was in middle school

"Blaine?" Kurt said. And Blaine looked up at him. The sight shattered his heart

"Y-Yeah? What did the nurse say" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes and nose

"She said that you should go home, and I agree. It's gonna be like 5 in the morning soon, you need some sleep, after you sleep when can come straight back over here okay?" Kurt said

"But I don't wanna leave him." Blaine said, he said it so simple. But more importantly so sadly. Blaine loved his brother so much. Cooper has been a father and mother and best friend all wrapped into one for Blaine, and Blaine couldn't bare to lose him.

"I know Blaine, but we will be back soon. He's safe here with the doctors, let me take you back home." Kurt said

Blaine sadly smiled and nodded, stood up and opened the door. Kurt knew that this wasn't the time. But he missed this so much. Missed Blaine smiling and just caring for him in general. And like hell kurt was gonna miss out on being there for Blaine at a time like this.

They walked out of the room and down to Kurt's car. They sat in the car and Blaine looked out the window.

"So I'll take you home and then if you want I'll come back tomorrow morning to take you to the hospital so you don't have to drive..." Kurt said

"Wait what? A-are you gonna leave?" Blaine asked. And god he sounded like a scared child

"I mean I'm not gonna leave... I'll be like 15 minutes away from you, we don't live that far bu-"

"Listen Kurt. I know this is weird. I remember what happened between us. And I'm so grateful that your here and you didn't just tell me to fuck off or something. But please stay. I-i really don't wanna be alone tonight." Blaine said

"Yeah but you would be alone. I'm sure your boyfriend or something will be there with you." Kurt said

Blaine just looked at him confused. Wondering why he would think that. Then he looked at his lap and started to play with his fingers.

"What? What'd I say?" Kurt said. And Blaine slightly giggled.

"I um, I haven't had a boyfriend besides you..." Blaine said

"Oh."

"So will you stay?" Blaine asked

"Sure, if you need me too I'll stay" Kurt replied

"Thank you." Said Blaine

They drove in silence and Blaine decided to put the radio on. After a couple of songs, one in particular came on.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy-" _

They both looked at eachother and smiled. Blaine was still silently crying, but at least he was smiling.

Neither of them changed the song, they just say there listening to the music, until Kurt spit out-

"I was gonna kill myself."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and said "what?"

"Before I met you I um, I didn't feel like I really mattered. Like I could die the next day, and nobody would care. But then I met you and I found out, that you would care." Kurt said

Blaine looked at him with now new tears, and smiled. Kurt saw his crying

"Oh my god are you crying? I so didn't mean for you to get sad I'm so sorry, I just- it came to mind and" Kurt said.

He stopped talking because Blaine had put his hand over Kurt's

"Im glad I helped you." Blaine said, and kurt looked over at him

"You did so much more than help me." Said Kurt.

After that nobody said a word, just silent cries and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally got to Blaine's place. The smiling didn't last long because Blaine soon came back to the reality that his brother, Cooper Anderson, was in a coma. And he was with his ex-boyfriend, that he still very much loved. But Kurt didn't love him anymore.

Kurt had made that very clear when they broke up.

_"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you wanted to-"_

_"Why do I always get back here and you haven't done anything?" Kurt said_

_"Wow, no 'hi babe how are you'?, thanks" Blaine said_

_"You didn't answer my question." Kurt said_

_"Oh I don't know maybe because I was at school and work? Trying to make some fucking money and get an education?" Blaine said_

_"Blaine we need to talk." Kurt said_

_Blaine left the attitude and started to worry. _

_"Kurt what's been going on? I- what's going on?" Blaine asked_

_"You need to leave..." Kurt said_

_"What?!" Blaine asked_

_"I-I can't do this anymore. I just, there's too much going on and I can't be in a relationship anymore. I-I don't want you anymore." Kurt said_

_"You don't want me anymore? We're engaged!! What the hell do you even mean? You've been acting so weird. Do you even love me anymore?" Blaine asked_

_"Maybe I don't!" Kurt said_

_"What?" Blaine said_

_"You just- leave please." Kurt said_

_"All I ever did was love you. From that, fucking day you sang blackbird I made it my goal to love and cherish you forever. And now your leaving me over- over you being stressed out or something?!" Blaine said_

_"Yes." Kurt said crying_

_"I don't need this. Good bye Kurt." Blaine said and walked to the door_

_"I'll always love you." He said._

"So Blaine, which room is yours?" Asked Kurt

"Um, 4th floor on the right" Blaine said

They walked up to the floor and Kurt walked to Blaine room. Blaine shakily took out his keys and opened the door.

They walked into it and kurt saw a beautiful apartment.

The minute you walked in there was a kitchen to your right and if you walked a little more forward there was a little living room. Along with a door to a bedroom next to it and a bathroom next to the kitchen. It was very pretty and cozy. Kurt liked it, Kurt approved

"Nice place" Kurt said

"T-thanks. Can we um, can we watch a movie? I'll, I'll watch it alone if you want. You can sleep in the room and I'll, I'll sleep over here on the couch I gue-"

"Blaine, im not a guest. I'm here to help you. Go sit on the sofa and I'll be there... what movie do you wanna watch?" Kurt asked

"I-um... can we watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiles and went to find the CDs "sure, if you want go change, this is your house after all." Kurt said

"I'll bring you some clothes too, so you don't have to stay in that." Blaine said..

Kurt kept looking through the clothes and after Blaine came back he had washed the gel out of his hair, letting his crazy-curls show. And he was wearing a McKinely hoodie wi- wait. That wasn't Blaine's hoodie.

"Is that my hoodie?" Kurt asked

Blaine looked at his shirt and said "oh shit I'm sorry. I always wear it when I'm like, nervous about something because it's like a safety blanket for me and- I'll take it off of you want me to, ju-"

"No, no it's fine, it looks good on you." Kurt said

"Okay... thanks, well. Um, let's watch the movie" Blaine said

They both sat down to watch the movie and began on opposite sides of the couch. Then out of nowhere, Blaine started crying.

"Blaine, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt said, starting to worry

"I-I I. O-oh my g- shit shit shit, I f-feel so- oh my god." Said Blaine

Kurt scooted closer to him but Blaine stood up.

"No! No... dont-DONT touch me." Said Blaine

"Oh, okay... sorry." Kurt said looking up at Blaine

"I mean, oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm just. Ugh." Blaine said and sat back down.

"Blaine, tell me what's going on."

"Well, my brothers in a coma, and nobody would answer me, then you were like the last person i wanted to call but you answered and then now your here and you being here is making me just-." Blaine said

"Why was I the last person you wanted to call?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Why were you the last-? Are you really asking me that? Do you really wanna know?"

Kurt nodded

"Because you never told me why we broke up. You never gave me a reason. All I was trying to do was love you a-and you pushed me away till you broke up with me for no reason. And I didn't want to call you because I, I didn't wanna remind myself that I feel this, this _feeling_." Blaine said

"W-what feeling?" Kurt asked moving closer

"God Kurt are you going to make me say it? You take that much pride in rejecting me?" Blaine said

"What? No! Just, what are you feeling?" Kurt said, and Blaine sighed and looked at him

"I feel like, like I need a distraction from my miserable life." Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt.

"And?" Kurt said

"And I- I feel like. Okay wait." Blaine said

"What?" Kurt asked

"We both know where this is about to go, so I need to ask a few things first before I hurt myself." Blaine said

"Okay..."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Blaine asked

"No." Kurt said

"Do you still love me?" Blaine asked

"...Yes, I always have." Kurt replied.

"Okay, so this is probably really bad timing with everything, but I- I need to be close to someone. I need to feel like everything's going to be okay. I don't know what this means for you and me as a couple but I- kurt I need you." Blaine said

Then Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Hard. Hard on the mouth. And then the minute Blaine opened his mouth the slightest bit, Kurt stuck his tounge in. Licking behind his teeth, fighting with Blaine's tounge for dominance. Breathing eachother in and getting used to the feeling on each others mouths pressed together, then body's.

Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth lower, lower, and lower. Until he was pushing Kurt's shirt down and kissing his collar bone, then higher to the sweet spot on his neck.

"Hmph, Blaine" Kurt moaned, which just boosted Blaine's confidence.

Blaine then left a hickey there and began to talk to kurt.

"Do you remember, when I used to lick and bite and suck you there? And then when it would go away I'd do it over again, to make sure everyone knew you were mine?" Blaine whispered in that raspy voice that Kurt had missed so much

"Y-Yes, oh god Blaine. M-miss you." Kurt said

Blaine kissed Kurt again on his mouth and and then Kurt started lifting the shirt Blaine was wearing. Blaine got the message and removed it.

Kurt immediately started to dip down and kiss Blaine everywhere, causing Blaine to fall backwards on the couch.

"I'm so-so sorry that I hurt you baby. I swear I-I'm never gonna leave you again. I'm here for you. I'm going to help you." Kurt said

Kurt started kissing Blaine on that one spot on his hip and Blaine bucked up involuntarily, causing Kurt to smile.

"Oh yeah, this whole '_ya we can be friends'_ this was never gonna work." Blaine said.

That caused both Blaine and Kurt to start laughing and Kurt fell on top of Blaine's bare chest, feeling him breathe.

"Blaine, you can go lay down if you want to... I'm fine here. You need to sleep so we can go back to the hospital tomorrow" kurt said

"Okay, I'll go to sleep-, can you lay with me?" Blaine asked.

"I-I don't know Blaine..." kurt said

"No not like that, just, I just want you to hold me." Blaine said, looking like a child again

"Okay." Kurt said

They walked to Blaine room and Blaine layed down first, and Kurt walked out of the room.

"Wait, whe-" Blaine said

"I'm just going to get my pajamas, I'll be right back." Kurt said

Kurt went to the living room and changed in the bathroom, then he walked back to Blaine.

"Okay, I'm good now."

"Can you um, can you take the shirt off?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Wow you haven't changed at _all" _Kurt asked and after a little hesitation, took his shirt off.

"Shut up and hold me" Blaine said

Kurt got into the bed and immediately Blaine turned to face face him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body and intertwining their hands and legs, sticking his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and kissed his temple. Blaine smiled and then kurt felt wet tears on his face. Kurt new why they were there.

"Blaine, I promise you that coopers going to be okay. The doctor said he'll wake up in at most a week." Kurt said

"But what if he doesn't wake up." Blaine said quietly crying

Kurt turned and pulled Blaine into his arms, letting his cry or kiss his shoulder whenever . Letting Blaine receive comfort from kurt.

"Cooper will be fine. I'm sorry for hurting you." Kurt said

"It's okay." Blaine said sadly

"It's not... Blaine?" Kurt said

"Yeah?" Answered Blaine

"I still love you." Kurt said

"I still love you too." Said Blaine...


	3. Chapter 3

_(Im so sorry for what I'm about to write, don't hate me)_

Blaine woke up.

He was still in the car.

He had just had a fucking dream, nightmare, nightmare-dream, that consisted of the breakup with him and Kurt, and Kurt telling him he loved him, yadda yadda yadda.

Blaine looked to his left and saw Kurt still driving, eyes on the road. And for a minute he forgot why Kurt was with him. Why they were driving somewhere, but then he remembered.

Cooper was in the hospital. Beautiful, nice, talented, loving Cooper Anderson was in the hospital and Blaine was dreaming, very detailed dreams, about his ex-boyfriend.

Blaine was crying again, but Kurt didn't seem to notice, thank god.

Blaine wanted to ask Kurt some things now that they were together, no. Because they had been technically together as friends for the past 2 years. Blaine wanted to ask because he knew Kurt would answer, because Kurt knew what Blaine was going through at the moment, so he asked.

"Kurt?" Blaine said

"Yeah? What's up?" Kurt said

"Can you tell me w-why you broke up with me?" Blaine asked

Kurt visually stiffened and didn't say anything.

"Y-you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, I was just wondering because you never really gave me a straight forward reason, so I've made up a bunch of things I could've done wrong to make you wanna break up with me, so I just, I wanna know..." Blaine said

"Can I pull over?" Kurt asked

"Oh, of course..." Blaine said

Kurt pulled the car over and turned to Blaine.

"I remember exactly what I said that day for your information, and I um... this is gonna get awkward fast just warning you" Kurt said, and Blaine smiled

"I remember saying that stuff about the n-not loving you or wanting you. And obviously I don- didn't mean any of it. I loved you a lot, more than anyone else on the planet..." '_still do.' _Thought Kurt

"And I, I guess I should just get straight to why I broke up with you right? Okay. So um, you know h-how Sebastian lived next door to us?" Kurt said

"Yeah..." Blaine said. His mind was running a million miles per minute.

"Well, I guess I should've talked to you about this, and knowing you, you would have forgiven me because I really didn't do anything wrong but-... he um, he came over and knocked on our door one day... and-"

"Did you cheat on me?" Blaine asked, plainly. No emotion at all. It was like if he was asking Kurt if he'd bought milk.

"No, I didn't technically... he um. Okay so I let him in right? And he started to tell me like stories and stuff, normal talk. Because I really wanted to prove that Sebastian was a good guy. And then he um, started talking to me, like flirting. And I felt really uncomfortable but he didn't leave, so he um, kept going. And then he forced himself on me, and kissed me and stuck his hand down my pants..." Kurt said

"Oh my god." Blaine said, looking down

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would think that I was cheating and then you'd break up with me and I- I wasn't okay with losing you like that, so I decided that I'd break up with you before you broke up with me... which is stupid because your not like that and you probably would've helped me but... I just didn't want you to know."

"And nobody does know besides you and Sebastian obviously. Blaine it was horrible. I couldn't kiss you without thinking of Sebastian forcing himself on me or I couldn't let you t-touch me like _that _without thinking of Sebastian doing it and I just. I just thought it would be better to just leave before you found out by Sebastian making it seem like I wanted it or something." Kurt said

Blaine was looking at him with wide eyes. All Blaine was thinking was '_im gonna kill Sebastian Smythe.'_, but other than that, he was thinking how people are supposed to break up when they don't love eachother anymore. Or when one cheats like how Kurt had done when Blaine did. When something happens when they defy eachother. That hadn't happened. They had both stayed loyal to eachother and Kurt had broken up because he was scared that Blaine would shun him or not believe him. And that broke Blaine's heart.

"I wouldn't have broken up with you. I would have- I would have helped you. I, you should have let me help you Kurt." Blaine said sweet and softy, knowing this was a touchy topic.

"I know, but I-" Kurt said

"No, no I get it. Don't worry I get it. I'm so sorry that happened to you Kurt." Blaine said, looking at Kurt with sad eyes.

"Okay..." Kurt said sniffling

"So um, I think it's important that I tell you that Sebastian lives next door still. He's hardly home so we shouldn't see him, but I um. If you don't wanna stay I completely understand that. I'll be fine." Blaine said smiling at Kurt

"Blaine this was 2 years ago, I'm over it by now, and I don't wanna leave you alone, I know how it feels when your brothers not healthy and around, I don't want you to feel and go through that alone." Kurt said

"Kurt, you were almost raped. I- I don't want you around Sebastian alone." Blaine said

Kurt nodded

"Okay, listen Blaine we still hang out once in a while and I'd like to think of us as really good friends. So as um, as a really good friend, I'm gonna be there for you."

"Plus I won't even be alone because you'll be there so it's fine." Kurt said

"Are you sure?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt

"No, but it's okay. I trust you." Kurt said

Blaine smiled at that. _Kurt still trusts me, _he thought.

"Are you alright with me beating up Sebastian next time I see him? I won't tell him why, but I'd really like to get a few good punches in" Blaine said smiling, playfully

"Of course, is actually appreciate that." Kurt said smiling

Blaine took Kurt's hand, Kurt looked at him with eyes that asked "_what are you doing?"_

"Listen to me. It doesn't matter if we're broken up, and just friends. That doesn't change the fact that I will still always want you to be happy and safe okay? Y-you should've told me. But I'm happy that at least your telling me now. Your very strong. I'm proud of you, for going through that alone." Blaine said, and then immediately removed his hands

"Thank you" Kurt said looking down.

"Well then!! I guess we should get back to driving you home eh? We gotta see Cooper tomorrow morning." Kurt said as he started to move back onto the road

"Right. Cooper at the hospital" Blaine said. And Kurt smiled sadly at him.

They drive home in silence and Blaine pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming this time. He couldn't go through that again...

"Okay so um, it's the same room that we used to have obviously... and it's still the same set up... I tried to move it around after you left but I just liked how you had had it better" Blaine said slightly smiling

"Okay, can I um, can I shower? That hospital was gross" Kurt said

"Sure, just use whatever I have in the bathroom" Blaine said

Kurt walked into the bathroom and Blaine sat on the sofa, thinking.

_This is fucking crazy!! Who told you it was a good idea to have the man your in love with, which just so happens to be your ex-fiancé, which just so happens to be Kurt Hummel!! Into your fucking apartment? Huh? This is a big red sign. Your supposed to be over him. You are though, right? Your over Kurt, right Blaine? _

_Who am I kidding. It would be a lot easier to believe that without the knowledge that Kurt's taking a shower right now. _

_And poor poor Kurt. He didn't deserve any of that. He didn't deserve to feel scared or like he couldn't tell anyone, he didn't deserve to have to keep that sort of thing inside for so long. And Sebastian didn't deserve getting away with it._

_But that wouldn't last long. I mean I'm not going to stomp over there now, it's 5 am. But maybe in a few days when Coopers awake and well again. _

_Shit, and Cooper. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that coopers in a coma. Could potentially die. Shit shit shit. My parents fucking suck!! His wife's a bitch that just wants our family money and the only person that answerd me was Kurt. _

_I'm not suprised thought. Kurt was, no matter what the label was as a relationship, Kurt will be there for me. He'll always be there for me. And now I know, think, that maybe he still cares about me? He didn't break up with me because he didn't care anymore, right? _

"Fucking A" Blaine said. And he threw himself back into the couch. There were way to many things going on his his head right now. With Kurt being back, Cooper, his new found hatred for Sebastian and his family, he just wanted to get drunk.

Which he could.

He definitely could.

_"Now that's a grand idea, Blaine Anderson." _He thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine waited till Kurt got out of the shower to ask him.

Kurt had walked out and sat down on the couch and started laughing before Blaine was able to say anything

"What?" Blaine asked, grinning

"Nothing it's just... I wish we could go back to our, my senior year. Everything was perfect then. Now our lives are just one big ball of fuck ups." Kurt said still giggling.

"Why do you wish we would go back to senior year?" Blaine asked

If Blaine was hearing Kurt correctly, Kurt wished that he could go back to a time when they were just, _them._ When they were still in love and happy.

"Because, uh-, b-because we were fine and Finn was there still and Rachel wasn't always busy. Things were better, happier." Kurt said

"Oh." Blaine said, and Kurt already knew what he was thinking.

"Blaine I didn't break up with you because I didn't want you anymore okay? I know I said that. And I know you take everything I say very, p-personally, but I didn't mean that. I was just scared and insecure and I just couldn't. But I didn't break up with you because of anything that happened between us" Kurt explained

Blaine didn't understand why they were still talking about this, they should be sleeping so they could go see cooper in a few hours. But they were talking about it, and Blaine wasn't complaining. He wanted to know

"Are you sure you didn't break up with me because of me cheating? Or did you t-think I would cheat again?" Blaine said

"What? No!! I trusted you Blaine. I wasn't afraid you were going to cheat on m-. I can't believe this right now." Kurt said

Blaine thought to himself "_oh no",_ this is what Kurt did when he was about to yell or get mad, he'd start explaining every little thing Blaine had done wrong. Blaine hated it.

"I-I I help you when nobody was there for you and coop. I fucking told you that Sebastian raped me!! And your making it about yo-"

"What?!" Blaine said

"What? What'd I say now Blaine!!" Kurt said waving his arms around

"Oh my god just sit the fuck down. I'm not fighting with you right now." Blaine said

Kurt rolled his eyes and say down. Blaine scooted closer.

"Say what you said again? At first?" Blaine said

"T-that I was there for you?" Kurt said, obviously confused

"No!! About Sebastian!! Sebastian fucking- he-, oh my god I'm gonna fucking kill him!!" Blaine said ,screaming, waving his hands up

"I- I-" Kurt said, beginning to talk and not being able to.

Blaine practically attacked Kurt onto the couch. Hugging him and crying and rubbing his back and rocking him

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm so sorry. I'm-" Blaine said, again, and again, and again

Kurt was holding back onto Blaine, crying also. But for a different reason

Kurt hadn't cried about it since the day it happened. And it had been 2 years since that.

"I um. I'm sorry"

Blaine pulled back and sat next to Kurt. Why the fuck was he apologizing? The hell?

"The fuck? Why are you sorry?" Blaine said

"Why are you? I'm sorry because I ruined the relationship we had over something as stupid as this an-"

"This is not a stupid reason to break up with me. I mean, you should have talked to me. But still, I'm not mad. And you shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry. This happened while I was um, while I was with you."

"And I did notice that you were different after that day... like you would flinch and stuff when I would go to touch you anywhere below your waist and stuff. But Kurt if we didn't do anything for the next 6 years I would have been fine. I didn't care."

"And if you also broke up with me because you weren't okay with being with me like that, and you wanted me to be able to get that somewhere else then, listen I'm not a sex monster okay? I don't need that to live. I need- needed you to live. But I'm glad you told me. Don't be sorry" Blaine said

"Okay... thank you" Kurt said, and hugged Blaine.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes when Blaine broke the silence.

"Well, im gonna go get drunk. Your welcome to come if you want."

"What?" Said Kurt.

"I, Blaine Devon Anderson, and going to get super super duper drunk, and I am inviting Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to accompany me to buy the drinks." Blaine said. And then he noticed how much of a couple thing to say that sounded like.

"As a friend of course..." Blaine said

"Yeah, as a friend... okay, sure why the hell not. I'm stressed and sad and so are you so ya know what? I feel like alcohols the right answer right now" Kurt said

"Perfect. Well, your chariot awaits..." Blaine said, holding his hand out for Kurt immediately thinking he shouldn't have said that.

"Oh my god" Kurt said smiling, and without even wanting to fix his hair, and just took Kurt's hand and walked out the door with his ex-boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so we'll buy the drinks and then leave them at my place. I really need to see Cooper. I wanna start telling him stories and talking to him more. When he first got to the hospital they said that that would help him recover quicker." Blaine said

"Sounds like a plan! Oh and I also called Vogue and told them that I can't work this week because I'm gonna be helping you..." Kurt said smiling

"Oh okay, thank you for that... you didnt need to-" Blaine said

"No I did, you were there for me when Finn passed away, Not that coopers gonna pass away!! But I- damn that's came out wrong." Kurt said embarrassed

"It's okay Kurt, so um, what do you wanna drink?" Blaine asked Kurt

"Wine Coolers." Kurt said

"Wait really? Nothing fancy?"

"Wow Blaine? Is that how you think of me? Ugh" Kurt said. Obviously being sarcastic

"Um yeah, that is how I think of you actually." Blaine said

Kurt gave him a look and they both laughed

Blaine missed this. He missed being with Kurt like this. Without the awkwardness of it all.

When they would hang out with Rachel or Quinn for example, they would have to watch them be couply with eachother. They'd have to watch the infamous "faberry" cuddle, kiss, flirt, whatnot. But the minute that Blaine or Kurt would say something that even remotely was a compliment, they'd get looks from the both Rachel and Quinn. Looks that said "_you can't do that anymore"_

Which was weird. Not the fact that they couldn't do that anymore, but that they were even showing signs of interest.

There were broken up, they were supposed to be over eachother. But that was obviously a lie.

At least for Blaine that was a lie. Because he was most definitely not over Kurt. Not now, or ever.

"Okay, I think that's good, I got 3 different flavors so that should be good" Kurt said

"Okay perfect, I'll um, I'll buy them. I have my fake ID with me right now sooo" Blaine said

"Right, your not 21 yet, okay cool, but next time I'll buy" Kurt said

"Next time?" Blaine said without even thinking about it

"Maybe..." Kurt said turning around and walking to the register.

They successfully bought the drinks, drove home, and went inside, left the drinks, and got back into the car.

"Do you think Cooper will wake up soon?" Blaine asked, getting a little nervous

"Honestly I really do. Coopers not the type of guy to just let something like this happen. He's gonna pull through." Kurt said

"Yeah it's just, Ive really been trying to pretend like it's not happening, but I can't do that when he's right in front of me. I- oh god evrything about this sucks." Blaine says

"I promise you he's gonna be okay. And also, does your family know about Cooper?" Kurt asked

"N-no, they wouldn't answer last night." Blaine said

"Okay, well I'm gonna call my dad down and maybe bring him to see Cooper... he really liked you ya know." Kurt said

Blaine looked down and himself, grinning and said:

"Yeah... I know."

"Well I mean he does like you, he still does... he doesn't know why I broke up with you yet, but I might tell him." Kurt said, nervously

"Are you sure? I mean isn't your dad gonna get mad at me about it?" Blaine said

"What?! No he's not going to be mad at you... it's not your fault that it happened to me-"

"Isn't it though? I mean I was dating you at the time... I was your boyfriend and when I noticed something wasn't right with you I didn't say anything and-" Blaine said

"Listen to me. I can assure you that this wasn't your fault okay? He um, I mean I guess it wasn't mines either. But just- "

"It's alright, when your ready to talk, you can talk to me. You don't have to right now."

"Thank you, I want to tell you more detail later on okay? I really do... I'm just not ready to talk to you right now about it..." Kurt said

"Okay..." Blaine said

They drove back to the house and by that time it was already 8 a.m. So they left the drinks for later and went to go see Cooper, he was more important than the drinks anyways.

They drove to the hospital in comfortable silence and made there way to the correct Hospital room

And there layed Cooper, in the same spot as the night before.

"Oh god..." Blaine said

"Does he have any cuts or anything?" Kurt asked the Nurse

"He has a broken wrist and two broken ribs and some cuts on his chest, other than that and the coma he seems to be fine." The nurse replied

"Okay, thank you." Blaine said with watery eyes

The nurse left and Blaine sat down on one of the chairs next to cooper, now on the verge of crying again.

"He um, he gave me such a h-hard time when we broke up... he really liked you and he didnt think that I'd be able to be with anyone else after you, so he thought I had done something. I had too i guess in some way." Blaine said

"Are you able to?" To be with anyone else?" Kurt asked.

"I- I mean, I don't know." Blaine said looking at Coopers eyes. There had been a hookup with a guy a few weeks before, but Blaine wouldn't dare tell Kurt about that. Especially who it was with.

"He's so perfect. He's so perfect at his job and at being a brother and a supportive friend. H-he's so amazing... I-, I feel like he's dead already, is that weird? Like if he's not talking or boosting up his ego he's dead." Blaine said

Kurt came over and sat next to Blaine.

"No, thats not weird at all actually. Remember when my dad was in the hospital?" Blaine nodded "well, I felt that since he wasn't working at the tire shop or telling me I mattered, then he wasn't alive." Kurt said

"But Blaine coopers going to make it, a lot of w-worse things could have happened. He's so strong and he has really good chances of waking up... he's going to be perfectly fine." Kurt said looking at Blaine

Blaine was looking at Kurt with the same eyes that said that he was about to cry, and leaned over into Kurt's shoulder and started to cry.

"I-I i just... h-he. This isn't fair, this isn't fair. Cooper- he-" Blaine said

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay Blaine. Let it out." Kurt said, holding him again

Blaine and Kurt stayed like that for a few minutes, until Blaine pulled back and began to talk

"I um, I've been trying to- to pretend that he isn't in this bed and he's just, like at a big movie set or something." Blaine said

"And god, it's kinda making me feel like an asshole. But that's my way of dealing with this ya know? It's not a good way, but it's working... you've been helping me with that."

"Oh really? How so" Kurt said

"Well, when I'm around you, all my focus and attention is on you, so that's what i think about instead of cooper being here." Blaine said

"Oh, okay... I'm glad I'm helping you then." Kurt said

"Yeah..." Blaine said

Blaine was leaning in. Kurt was leaning in. But right when lip was about to touch, the nurse walked in.

"Um, so he have to run him some tests, and you both need to leave. He have your cell so we will leave you a message and a call when your able to come back again." The woman said

"Oh- okay... thank you, Mrs...?"

"Nancy. I'm Mrs. Nancy." She said

"Okay, well thank you, Mrs. Nancy." Blaine said, smiling

She blushed and walked away

"Oh my god!!" Kurt said

"What? What'd I say?" Blaine answerd

"She totally has a crush on you!! She's having one of those hot Nurse and patients brother fantasies!!" Kurt said

"What?! Ew!! No!!"

"Plus thats a problem for her, because you like guys." Kurt said

"How can you not though!! They're strong, tough but soft, tall, sweet, blue eyes, perfect hair, perfect lips, fashion sense, amazing singing voice, perfect-"

"Blaine your describing me." Kurt said, smiling

"I am? Oh... um-"

"Well, im ready to go back to your place and get drunk. How about you?" Kurt said

"I mean from what I'm saying I might already be drunk. But yes, I'm totally ready for that."

"Well then, lets get outta here." Kurt said

Blaine nodded and stood up, walked over to Cooper, gave him a hug, whispered something to him, and left outside of the hospital, to Kurt's car, to Blaine's house.

They walked upstairs and Kurt immediately opened the door and pulled out a wine cooler from the fridge, and sat on the couch, Blaine did the same

"Who knew it was so easy to go out and just buy alcohol" Blaine said

"Yeah, which is really unsafe..." Kurt said

"I turn 21 in like 2 months Kurt." Blaine said

"Still, its not safe." Kurt said

"Oh god your such a fricking mom." Blaine said,

They both started laughing and about 11 wine coolers later, they were both crazy drunk and talking gibberish.

"A-and then the monkey told the rabbit, 'how c-can you say that I took your banana? All I have is a carrot!!' " Blaine said, slurring his words.

The joke could've have been less funny, but with the mix of alcohol and sleepiness, they were both leaning on the couch laughing there eyes out.

They had decidied to put in a movie, a romantic one as ironic as that sounded. And one part of the movie came up, were the couple said I love you to eachother for the first time.

"Kurt?" Blaine said

"Y-yeah!!" Kurt said, practically screaming

"Y-you remember the first time that we said I- 'I, loveeeeee you'?" Blaine asked

"Of course!" Kurt said, laughing again

"W-well, we shou- should totally pretend like it's happening again!! Like we're saying I love you again!!"

"B-but were not together??!" Kurt said, looking at Blaine like he was crazy and taking another swing of his drink

"So??! Who cares!! Boyfriend is just a label people use to make sure the other doesn't cheat. But were made for eachother, we don't need a label to make sure one will run away, because that's never going to happen. It never did happen." Blaine said

Kurt smiled and nodded to Blaine "Yeah, I guess."

"Really?? Oh yay!! Okay, so look at me, I'm going to be here and you start talking about nationals or sectionals or whatever it was, I honestly don't r-remember what you were talking about." Blaine said

"Okay... so Santana lost it!! She started screaming and Rachel and Finn in Spanish and-"

Kurt went on, and Blaine was going along with what he thought was a funny joke, but then he really got into it, felt the same feelings that he was feeling that day. He was looking at Kurt and thinking the same things he was thinking that day. "_He's so beautiful" "how did I get so lucky", _and the last thought, which he'd thought out loud that day, so many years ago:

"I love you." Blaine said

Kurt stopped talking to him, and just looked at him. He tried to find any signs of this being a joke, but there were none. Blaine was really telling Kurt that he loved him, just like the first time, so many years ago.

Then, at the same exact time, they surged forward. They kissed one of those kisses that felt like it was really the first time. That took them back to the first time they had ever kissed. And immediately a million quotes ran through there mind. Mainly three.

_You move me Kurt, and this duet would just be, an excuse to spend, more time with you..._

_I love you,_

_I love you too._

_Fearlessly and forever._

They were kissing everywhere they possible could, eachothers mouth, neck, chin, cheek, ear, forehead, colar bone, everywhere they could reach. They eventually got out of there pants and shirts, just left in boxers, and kept kissing one of those kisses that said that they needed one another, but not just for now, forever. They kept kissing until Blaine moved his hand to the front of pants towards his dick, and then Kurt bolted back. Shaking.

"N-no!!" Kurt said

"Oh, I'm sorry- I- I forgot for a minute. Kurt Im sorry." Blaine said

"No its, it's not because of that. Your the only guy that I'll ever trust with my body. It's just, we're moving too fast. We need to um, lets just slow down for a minute." Kurt said

"Okay." Blaine said leaning back onto the couch, letting Kurt get a perfect view of that tan beautiful skin and body that he'd missed so much.

"Your very pretty Blaine." Kurt said, still drunk

"So are you." Blaine said

"Can we lay down? I'm really tired." Kurt asked

"Sure" Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt loved him, he really did. And Blaine didn't know exactly what this meant for them, but all he did know was that it meant something good, very, very good.

They went into Blaine's room and layed down. They layed facing eachother with there hand and arms and body's in general intertwined. The tips of there lips touching, and them breathing into one another, looking and eachother.

"I miss you." Kurt said. Obviously the both of them had to be extremely drunk to be saying things like this.

"Hmm, i miss you too." Blaine said

"Does this mean we're back together? Because I don't think I can give you-" Kurt started but was shut up by Blaine's lips covering his in a sweet, comforting kiss.

"You don't have to give me that. And we don't have to be together..."

"But i would like to say that I hope that there's no kissing anyone else, or anything like that from now on, if your okay with that." Blaine said

"Not that there was any kissing before, but yes. That sounds good." Kurt said, snuggling closer so they were chest to chest.

"Good night Kurt, I love you." Blaine said

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said

They both knew they'd be confused and regretting things in the morning, but right now, happy and together, they could care less.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke up.

He was hungover.

"When the hell did I drink?" Blaine thought, mumbling.

Then he felt weight on his side. And began to panic. He didn't even want to look over. He was afraid of who it might be.

And sure enough, he didn't remember a thing about the night before. All he remembered was going to the hospital with Kurt, then buying wine coolers, and-

Well, that about sums up what happened then.

Blaine immediately noticed the man laying next to him when he turned around and pressed himself into Blaine's back, putting his head in Blaine's shoulder, slightly snoring.

Blaine turned around to face this person and saw who it was

Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt baby wake up." Blaine said, gently tapping him

"Wha- Blaine?" It took Kurt a minute and then

"Blaine!! Wha- what happened. Did we- w- we ha- did we?" Kurt asked, shaking

"No, we didn't have sex" Blaine said

Kurt jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room. And Blaine was confused

"Oh my god. I'm gonna- holy shit."

"Kurt, please baby calm down okay, sit down-" Blaine said

"Don't call me baby!" Kurt said

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaine asked

"My _problem, _is that we are broken, up. Me and you, are supposed to be over eachother!! This is not supposed to be happening. I was supposed to get over you, You are supposed to be over me. Ex-boyfriends don't- get drunk and end up in eachothers beds!!" Kurt said

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Blaine said getting out of his bed and standing in front of Kurt

"Do you even remember why we broke up? We broke up because you were not okay with being in a relationship. Which is totally valid!! But that's no reason for us to get over eachother. Two people in love don't just get over eachother because one says so. And frankly Kurt-" Blaine said, stepping forward to be closer to Kurt.

"Im never, going to be over you." Blaine said

Kurt just looked at him. Kurt wanted this. He really wanted Blaine back. He regretted everything he did and said the day they broke up. And he wanted to get back together with Blaine, he really did, does.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, eyes that said that he wanted to be with him. That he loved him, and that we was never going to get over him.

Kurt looked down and started crying, then he was shaking. And Blaine was hugging him and guiding them back to the bed.

They moved to the bed and sat down and Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just. I r-really want this Blaine. I want you to be mine again and I want to be able to go home or go to sleep not wondering if there's been other guys in this bed that aren't me and- and I love you. There's never been a reason that I wouldn't still love you. There's been a lot of reasons why I do still love you though. And I do. I really do. I'm just scared. I- I know how you are. In bed and stuff like that. I know better than anyone else. And you like a lot... and i do too but i just don't think I'm ready to like, have sex with you for a while. And I just, i don't know." Kurt said, crying into Blaine's chest

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay Kurt. Your okay. Calm down, and then we'll talk." Blaine said

Kurt went back to lie down on the bed and went under the covers, and Blaine followed him on the other side, the whole time Kurt was crying into Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine was rubbing circles on his side.

"Okay, Kurt Listen to me."

Kurt looked up and Blaine saw his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that were now filled with tears of fear and regret.

"Oh Kurt, don't cry. There's no reason to cry. Your okay. Your here with me, your okay... listen to me. If we were to get back together, I don't excpect anything from you besides your love. And I do not need sex from you to be happy. I'm not an asshole or a jerk, I am not going to force you to do anything your not comfortable with. There's not anyone else. I mean there was a hookup a few weeks ago, but that's it. And it was just me being stupid and drunk. Your the only person I've ever loved. And I really want you to be mine again. Maybe forever this time?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled too. Then Kurt stood up and walked to put his clothes on

"W-where are you going? Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked, starting to worry

"What? No! You didn't say anything wrong. I just need to, I need to think about all of this. I need to um, just figure out what, we are." Kurt said

"Okay, your not running away, right?" Blaine said, smiling

"No, im not going to run away, I'll see you later Blaine."

"Okay, bye Kurt" Blaine said

"Bye." Kurt said

Kurt walked out of the room and grabbed his things. He walked out of Blaine's apartment and made it halfway down the hall until he heard someone standing there

"Kurt Hummel, is that you?"

"S-sebastian." Kurt said


End file.
